


Backstory of Ria

by EmeraldIbis



Series: Wolven Rambles [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldIbis/pseuds/EmeraldIbis
Summary: Self Explanatory its just a back story.





	Backstory of Ria

Crying. Screaming. It was a constant sound in the few minutes that the baby had been born. The small wolven child curled up against her father's stomach, gently holding his fur. Her mother was sobbing in the next room giving birth to her baby brother. It was worrying now. The babies were healthy but his mate was not. When he was finally allowed in she was barely holding onto life her newborn son being rocked gently in her arms. His mates pregnancy was a difficult one. At one time her red and white fur had lost its luster and she could barely get out of bed. Another problem, it was very difficult to find a midwife. No women wanted to help bring into the world what they deemed should never have been conceived in the first place. Holding his newborn daughter. Her eyes were closed, her delicate snout was wrinkled up as she began cry from hunger. She waved her tiny clawed hands in the air calling for her mothers milk. The screaming stopped and a new wailing emerged signalling the beginning of another new life. Hours later he held his three newborns in his arms. The boys slept peacefully while his daughter was trying to figure out what the button on his shirt was. Even without the use of sight. His daughter, the most rambunctious of the bunch and would not go to sleep. So here he sat, his sons in his lap and his daughter laying on one arm, out on the porch of their tree house. Rubbing his face he sighed. His mate had past shortly after giving birth. The only thing keeping him going was the three little angels in his arms. Well one more devil like then angel.

She simply refused to let him sleep!

 

All of her brothers slept through the night why couldn’t she? Unless; No she couldn’t be.. She couldn't.

Rubbing his face he decided he was too short on sleep to make any judgements right then. Picking them up he walked to the door and slipped inside. The dress on the back of the small laundry table caught his eye for the second time that night. “Dakota” was written across the front. Tears in his eyes he gently picked it up. The blinding memory of her knitting this for their unborn daughter, coupled with her fading scent was too much. Fleeing to the nursery he laid his children down to sleep, furiously wiping tears from his eyes.

A wailing cry of fear jolted him out of his daze. Running outside he watched in horror. Groups of wolven burned and slaughtered littering the ground, a small metal ship hovered in the air and now red was all he saw. Leaping he tore at the skin of the human taking his daughter. The stupid human dropped her. Flinging himself he reached out to catch her. A large metal hand from the spaceship snatched her out of the air. Her wails faded as she disappeared from sight. Howling in pain, grief and rage he launched himself this time. Taking off the leg of one human that wasn’t quick enough to get into the ship. Desperately, he tore at the door, leaving fist sized indents. He could hear their fearful screams and he smirked. More wolven joined him. They swung to the top of the ship leaving crater sized dents in their fury. They may not have like his union with his mate but they’d be damned if they let them take a pup from them so easily. A blue shield rose from the metal flinging the wolven off. The ship took off as a blood-curdling cry of loss echoed.

 

Chapter 1 Damn Pup! Thump! Thump! Thump!

 

WHERE IS THE BLOODY GIRL?!” screamed a short fat man, with a mustache holding a pair of scissors like a dagger."The pup Sir, has gotten away from her nurses the doctor says although she was changed she still has the instincts of a young pup." stated a older woman sitting at a wooden desk just outside the laboratory Docs office.

                 “I DON'T CARE ORDER THEM TO FIND THE GIRL OR PUP NOW!!!!!” The white haired lady sighed and punched in a few words onto the computer.  Long black hair disappeared around the corner just as a lady in a white uniform bent over to catch her breath. Heaving she cursed and took off running again, her white jacket flailing behind her. The white haired lady squinted at the computer despite the spectacles she wore on her nose.

                 “Sir, they are looking for her now but it seems the little brat is good at playing hide and seek, even Nurse Catalina is having a hard time.” This got the man’s attention. Peeking his head outside the door he spluttered,

                 “What?! She is beating a former Olympic runner?!” In disbelief he grabbed the small pad the message was sent to a squaked when he found his assistant was not lying to him. ….. Giggling broke the intense silence of the bleached corridor, not that anyone was around to hear it. The pup had left her pursuers behind a long time ago. Ducking into a room the pup slid down the door slightly out of breath. That lady was fast but her strategic intelligence was outmatched by the young pup barely three moons old. A gleam caught her eye. Padding over on all fours despite her human state she snatched it up, turning it over in her hands. Knife. Her brain supplied her with the word. Furrowing her eyebrows she dug deeper for the meaning. Pictures flashed and a haunting howl echoed in her minds realm. Green eyes turn wide and the knife clatters to the floor temporarily forgotten. Flipping her dark hair to get rid of the image another word comes to mind accompanied by a picture. A furry arm clutching onto a metal handle blood running down the forearm. Her hair flips again as she tries to make sense of the image. Bending back over the knife a sharp pain explodes in her neck and everything fades.


End file.
